


Under The Blood Moon

by angryschnauzer



Series: ABO Poly Steve x Reader x Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, F/M, Fingering, Knotting, NSFW, Oral Sex, Poly Relationship, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Your whirlwind romance with Bucky has meant that just months after meeting him you were married and carrying his child in your belly, but when he has to go away for work on the one night when the Lunar Eclipse starts you start to have a phantom heat - highly dangerous if you don’t get knotted to alleviate the heat pangs. But if your husband isn’t around, who else could he ask to do this intimate favor? It would have to be someone he would trust wholeheartedly; his best friend.





	Under The Blood Moon

Fanning yourself with a magazine you lay back on the couch and toed your shoes off, the summer heat making you feel even more uncomfortable in your state. Smoothing a hand over your swollen belly you felt the pup inside move to your touch, a foot – or maybe a hand – press against your palm before it turned and either kneed or elbowed you in the rectum;

“Fucking kid!” you growled out, and it was then that you heard a chuckle from behind you.

Turning in your seat as best you could, you looked over your shoulder to see your husband standing in the doorway, a small duffel bag at his feet. You could feel your emotions getting the better of you but you couldn’t help it as the tears welled in your eyes;

“Are you sure you have to go?”

Bucky quickly closed the gap between you, sliding onto the couch next to you and pulling your now considerable size onto his lap;

“Yes my sweet Omega. Its only for a night, but it’s for the business; it means a big new contract for next year after the pup arrives, it’ll set us up real nice”

“But... I’m going to miss you...” you pouted; “What if I need something from a high shelf? What if I can’t get out of the bath?”

Bucky smiled and you saw his attention flicker behind you, turning to see Steve now standing in the doorway where Bucky had been just a moment before;

“That’s why you’re staying at Steve’s cabin for the night”

“What?”

“Babe... My sweet Omega... Steve’s cabin is literally 50 feet away. It’s got all the mod cons; we’ve literally just finished it”

This piqued your interest, you’d seen the whirlpool tub arrive on the back of a flatbed a few weeks ago and had been disappointed to discover it wasn’t scheduled for yours and Bucky’s cabin, but after a pregnancy pout as Bucky called it, you convinced him to get one installed in the master bathroom after Pup arrived.

“He’s also fitted Air con too...”

You were on your feet and halfway to the door before Bucky had even finished that sentence, the sound of his and Steve’s laughter filling the room as you waddled across the room, eager to escape the summer heat.

Your pregnancy had been a surprise, you’d discovered you were expecting Bucky’s child just a few weeks after meeting him, having only moved to the town of Belleville that same week for your work. It had been a whirlwind six months, with a shotgun wedding thrown into the mix where you’d had a beautiful and intimate lakeshore ceremony with just a few close friends in attendance, and Bucky had set up his business with his old army buddies Steve and Sam. Sam already lived on the lakeshore, Steve had started the construction of his cabin, and Bucky had merely picked out the neighbouring plot next to Steve’s, reasoning that having the two structures so close would mean only needing one construction crew. He’d been right; the cabin had taken just weeks to build, watertight and sound by mid summer’s day.

You were now at the point in your pregnancy where you were growing uncomfortable, your hormones were all over the place as were your cravings, and you didn’t just crave food; your sex life had gone from rampant to insatiable; to the point where Bucky had actually taken to holding a bag of frozen veggies on his crotch in the mornings in an attempt to help his knot go down enough to zip his work jeans up.

But with the summer months came the heat, the humidity making everything worse as the little one inside you acted like your own little furnace, so at the mere hint of a cool place you were hauling ass.

“Oh, I haven’t packed anything!” you stopped midway through the door, but felt Bucky’s strong hand rest softly on your now ample behind

“Its fine babe, I packed for you...”

“Even a swimsuit?”

“What on earth do you need a swimsuit for Babe?”

“For the whirlpool tub!”

“Just go without. Steve’ll close his eyes if you need help”

The two men laughed kindly as you made your way barefoot across the soft grass between the two cabins, Bucky affectionately resting his chest against your back as you struggled up the steep steps of the porch before you finally stepped inside the cool air of Steve’s cabin.

-

When Bucky had left half an hour later there had been tears. There had been the stamping of feet. There had been bribery with Chocolate and foot rubs. And it wasn’t even 10am in the morning. Steve had come and sat next to you on his big plush couch and wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you sniffled into the tub of ice cream you were pity eating. You sat in silence apart from the occasional sniff from you until Steve finally cleared his throat;

“So... can I get a bite of that? Ya’know... my ice cream?”

Turning your head you mock glared at him;

“You’re really gonna take food from a pregnant Omega?”

He stuck he bottom lip out and gave you the puppy dog eyes look;

“Pweease...”

Smiling for the first time in an hour you dug out a large scoop and fed it to him, laughing as he pinched his nose where he got brain freeze from it just moments later.

Between the two of you the tub of ice cream was soon empty, Steve getting up to adjust the air conditioner and make it cooler for you before checking if you needed anything. Shaking your head you settled onto the soft cushions as he headed off to his home office to work on some drawings for the next project he would be working on with Sam and Bucky.

-

Steve felt his stomach growl for the third time and finally glanced up at the clock, shocked to see it was late in the afternoon. He had been so focused on his work that the time had just slipped by, so setting tools down he made his way back to the large open plan kitchen-diner-lounge and saw you were still asleep on the couch. Abandoning his plans for food he quickly made his way over to you, kneeling at your side and resting his hand on your arm;

“Hey... you want to wake up now? Probably time for something to eat...” he said softly, frowning when he felt your skin was hot to touch even with the air conditioner blasting frigid air out over you. Giving you a slightly firmer shake his brow was furrowed until you started to stir, blinking away the fuzziness of sleep;

“Hey Steve... what time is it?”

“It’s almost dinner time; you’ve been out cold for hours... you ok?”

You pushed yourself up to sitting and stretched as best you could, your legs brushing against his as he stood and sat next to you;

“Need a hand up?”

Wrapping your arm around his you leant into him and were suddenly overwhelmed by his scent, pushing your nose to his arm as you inhaled;

“You smell good...”

Steve quietly chuckled;

“Easy girl... let’s get you some food... can’t have that little pup goin’ hungry now, Buck would have my hide if you got sick...”

You agreed with him, but your mind was hungry for something else. Keeping your thoughts to yourself you shuffled off to relieve yourself. Returning soon after you pulled yourself up onto a bar stool as you watched Steve move fluidly around the kitchen as he prepared dinner for the two of you. Checking your phone you messaged Bucky and got an instant reply, your phone moments later ringing through with the facetime alert;

“Hey Bucky...” you smiled at the camera as your husband’s face came on screen.

“Hey Omega... how’s Stevie treatin’ ya?”

“Good... he let me sleep... and now he’s making dinner. Say hi Steve”

Steve smiled over his shoulder and waved before wiping his hands on a dishtowel to come and stand behind you so you could both be seen on camera;

“Your girl has been on her best behaviour Buck”

Your husband chuckled and your heart melted when you saw the way his eyes crinkled with amusement, his laughter infectious;

“When you coming home Bucky? You sure you can’t make it back tonight?”

You could feel your hormones rising in you, a primal need to have your Alpha close to you, making love to you, filling you in the most natural way possible taking over your mind.

“You know I’ll be home first thing tomorrow Doll... now you be a good Omega and let Stevie cook you dinner... hey, why don’t you take a bath in that big whirlpool tub after?”

Nodding you smiled and bid him goodnight, Steve saying his goodbyes too before telling him he’d call him back in a moment to discuss something ‘for work’. Not paying much attention your stomach was now grumbling and you were eager to get the steak and eggs down your neck that Steve was cooking.

As you settled down with your plate of food Steve grabbed his phone, making sure you were happily settled with your meal before heading outside and dialling Bucky’s number.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Bucky’s voice already held a hint of concern.

“Dude... she’s scenting...” Steve’s words were greeted by silence for a moment

“Are you sure?”

“Buck... I know what an Omega going into heat smells like”

“But... how? She’s pregnant! That part follows the same traits as humans. They don’t have periods when they’re pregnant, Omega’s don’t have heats!”

“Buck, I know! But it’s happening...” he glanced over his shoulder and saw you looking out of the window at him, smiling and waving before returning to his call in a hushed voice; “Look, call Sam. His omega has had three kids so knows more about Omega pregnancies than we do, tell him to get over here and just casually check things out... I gotta go; I think she’s becoming suspicious...”

“Ok man, thanks for lettin’ me know. I’ll call him now”

-

Ten minutes later you were surprised to hear a knock at the door, Steve having returned soon after ending his call and the pair of you had happily eaten your meal whilst chatting. You had been mid conversation when the arrival had sounded out through the cabin, Steve calling out and soon two friendly faces were coming through the cabin;

“Sam! Annabel! What you doing over here?!”

Pushing yourself to your feet you waddled to greet your other neighbours – and Bucky’s business partner – giving them both a hug before Annabel wrapped her arms around you and pressed her hand to your forehead;

“Sweetie... you ok? You’re feelin’ real hot...”

You shrugged your shoulders;

“Just pregnancy stuff I ‘spose... feeling hot all the damn time at the moment...”

At that moment you felt a trickle down your leg, your eyes going wide and Annabel holding onto you;

“What? What is it honey?”

“I... I’m wet!”

She glanced down, her hand straying to your stomach;

“Is it your waters? Did you want me to check?”

You knew Annabel was a nurse and had assisted on hundreds of Omega pregnancies and births, so as the two Alphas stood bolt upright having heard your conversation as they watched, you sucked in a deep breath as you felt her gently press her fingers under your skirt and between your thighs. After a couple of seconds she let out a deep breath;

“It’s not your waters...”

“But...”

“Honey... you’re going into Heat”

“What!?”

She looked to Sam and nodded, he and Steve coming over as you swayed on your unsteady legs;

“Honey, it’s because of the blood moon...”

You glanced out of the window at the pale twilight sky and could clearly see the dark golden moon just starting to rise over the horizon; its reddish ombre’s casting a sultry glow over the lake.

“How about we get you into that big tub of Steve’s? Perhaps some cooling water will help calm things down until Bucky gets back tomorrow?”

The next few minutes were tense. You could feel your body start to emit the tell tale signs of a heat, the surge of hormones and pheromones in the air, your heartbeat quickening, the slick between your thighs pooling until your panties were all but ruined. Soon you were under the water, Annabel having stripped you and helped you into the water. A knock at the open door had you turning around and you saw Steve with his arm around Sam’s shoulder;

“Anna? I think you might be needed elsewhere...”

She looked up at her husband and let out a laugh come sob; she could tell the weakened look on his face just before a rut hit;

“Sam... really?”

“Sorry honey... it’s her heat scents, it’s triggered my rut... you and I... we gotta go...”

Steve let Sam rest against the doorway as he swapped places with Annabel, watching as she hooked her hand into her husband and bade you goodnight, the sound of the front door slamming shut echoing around the cabin just a few moments later. Looking back at Steve you whimpered; your hormones were driving you nuts and it was only making your slick flow from you even more;

“Steve... please... do something...”

He wrapped his arm around you and let you rest your nose against his neck, his scent gland against your lips as you found your tongue darting out to taste his skin. With his other hand he quickly dialled Bucky, your husband’s voice filling the room moments later;

“Omega...” his tone was deep and gravelly, and it only make more slick coat your thighs even under the water.

“Bucky... it’s the moon... the blood moon... its making her have a phantom heat. Is there any way you can get back tonight?”

The room was silent for a moment before Bucky let out a sigh;

“I can’t... the investors have almost signed all the contracts. I’ve had too many beers to drive myself and the last bus has already left...” he paused for a moment; “Steve... I’m gonna need you to help with this one...”

“Bucky” Steve’s voice held an edge of uncertainty; “You gotta be sure about what you’re asking here...”

Bucky sucked in a deep breath;

“Steve... you know what happens if a pregnant Omega has a phantom heat and doesn’t get a knot...” there was an ominous tone to Bucky’s words, one you didn’t want to think of. But right in that moment all you could think of was Steve’s scent as you nuzzled at his neck, his warm cinnamon and ginger tones filling your senses and momentarily calming you.

“Baby? Omega?” Bucky’s voice was clear as Steve held the phone to you

“Bucky...”

“You need a knot don’t’cha? You need an Alpha to fill that cunt of yours and settle that pup down real good... you gonna let Stevie help us out here?”

You looked up at Steve and nodded. You’d be lying to yourself if you didn’t find the man attractive, but it was a line you had never crossed and had never intended to either;

“Bucky... will you be there with us? Facetime us?”

“If you want me to Omega... anything to keep you two safe”

At that moment you felt a surge of hormones rush through you and your eyes fluttered shut, rubbing your face against Steve’s neck and smiling as the bristles from his beard scratched against your face. You were aware of Steve and Bucky talking, their familiar tones reassuring that they trusted each other with this for your safety, before Steve hung up and stood.

“Okay so Bucky is gonna get those contracts signed and head back to his motel room in ten minutes... in the meantime I need to get a couple ‘a orgasms outta ya’

Pulling his shirt off you watched as his muscled rippled as he moved. He was built as big as Bucky – if not bigger – and you admired how his body tapered down from his wide shoulders to his slim waist. His jeans hung low on his hips and you watched as he pulled his red belt from the loops, letting his pants drop to the floor before he climbed into the tub with you in just his boxers. Resting on his knees he pushed your legs apart, his hands warm on your skin as he leaned forwards and kissed you chastely before trailing his lips down your neck to suck on your bonding spot that still bore Bucky’s mark. Your groans filled the room as his hands worked between your legs, two fingers sliding into your wet heat as he ground his thumb against your clit.

Soon that oh so familiar heat was blooming in the pit of your stomach and you felt the first waves of an orgasm start to flow through you. Steve continued with his efforts, not moving his hand away, but instead wrapping his other arm behind your back to support you as your spine arched in pure bliss. Finally he pulled his hand free and brought his fingers to his lips; even with the tepid bathwater you could see your thick slick coating his fingers as he tasted you;

“So sweet Omega, you did so good...”

He briefly released his grip on you as he stepped out of the bath, scooping you into his strong arms before carrying you to his master bedroom and setting you down softly on the covers. As you watched him strip his now soaked underwear from his body you bit your lip when you saw his erect cock standing proud from a nest of dark curls, your mouth watering as you failed in suppressing the sexual moan that escaped your lips.

For a moment your pup inside you wriggled around and you rested your hand on your stomach to settle it, knowing the endorphins from your orgasm were surging through its bloodstream too and it was enjoying the rush;

“Shhhh Pup, its fine... that was just the previews, the full feature is about to start...”

Steve stood at the edge of the bed, his expression dark as he looked down at you with lust in his eyes;

“Omega, I just wanna let you know...” he paused, searching for the right words; “... that I know you’re Bucky’s mate. This won’t change anything; you both mean the world to me...”

You could feel the pangs of your phantom heat starting up again and you screwed your eyes shut, willing the surge of hormones to calm. Steve was immediately kneeling over you on the bed, his large hand cradling your face as you whimpered out his name;

“Steve... I need this... the pup needs this...”

He nodded and pulled out his phone, dialling Bucky and pressing the facetime button, moments later you saw a familiar face as you watched your husband hurrying along a corridor;

“Oh god... you two look amazing... I’m almost at my room...”

Steve cradled you under his arm as the pair of you watched Bucky fumble with the keycard for his door before slamming the door open, yanking his t-shirt off as he pushed the door to his room shut with a loud bang, his phone getting dropped on the bed as he fumbled with the fly of his jeans and gave you the perfect view of his crotch as he stripped himself. You watched as he threw the phone further up the bed before pulling his boxer briefs off, climbing up the bed and settling against the pillows as he looked at the camera and grinned;

“Well come on then... where’s my show?”

You and Steve laughed, Steve pressing his lips to your shoulder and nudged you before replying;

“So Buck, how do you want to do this, what do you want me to do to your sweet little Omega?”

You could almost feel the growl that reverberated through Bucky at that point and you could see his phone moving rhythmically and you knew he was already touching himself;

“On your knees and present for Steve, you hold the phone so I can see both of you”

Moving on the bed you settled your knees comfortably on the soft quilt before bending over and resting on your elbows. You felt Steve come to kneel behind you between your legs and he bent over your body to hand you the phone, letting you hold the device out in front of you so the camera could pick up the pair of you whilst you could also see Bucky.

“So Stevie, is she wet? Are you slick for us Omega?”

You felt Steve run his hand between your thighs and through your folds, knowing full well that you were dousing his hand in your slick essence. His other hand smoothed over your back and you keened to his touch until you felt him shift and hold himself over you until his chest was against your back. He held his hand up in front of your face so you and Bucky could see;

“Look at this Buck... she’s dripping...”

Bucky grinned, biting his lip as he saw the dark look of lust in your eyes;

“You gonna take Stevie’s dick? Gonna let him knot you real good?”

You could only nod and whimper, desperate for that intimate touch that should be forbidden under any other circumstances. When you felt the first gentle nudge of his bulbous tip against your tight entrance you let out another whimper, closing your eyes in bliss as you felt his thick dick part your walls and fill you. He slid in oh-so-easy even though you were a tight fit from the pregnancy, the sheer amount of your slick guiding his way meaning he soon bottomed out and you both let out a sinful groan.

“Oh god... Bucky... Steve...” you muttered, the feeling of being filled so primitively calming your phantom heat enough to let the rush of pleasure fill your senses. You took a deep breath and could smell Steve scenting the air, he was on the edge of his rut and it released another fresh flood of slick around his cock and down your thighs.

“Bucky... she’s flooding my dick, oh god you’re one lucky fucker to get this tight pussy every day...”

Bucky chuckled on the other end of the phone;

“You have no idea Steve, she’s wearin’ me out at the moment; have to put a freaking ice pack on my junk in the mornin’s to get my knot to go down”

You could sense Steve smirk as he let out a quiet laugh;

“Is that so little Omega?” Steve ran his hands up your sides before gently reaching around to cradle your belly, pressing open mouthed kisses to your back as he grinned at the camera over your shoulder;

“Perhaps then you need another knot to keep you going until your Alpha gets back? Huh? You want me to fuck you, fill you up with my come and knot you?”

“Oh god... PLEASE!”

Both men laughed at your desperation, and it was the turning point for the evening as from then on Steve started to fuck you hard, knowing you weren’t a fragile little flower, that Omega’s bodies could easily take the hardest of rough sex even when carrying a Pup in their belly. The act turned into a chorus of grunts and gasps, you could feel Steve’s thick cock splitting you open and reaching the most glorious of places inside you, the warmth in the pit of your belly growing again as you clutched at the quilt beneath you with one hand and Steve’s phone with the other. Part of you wanted to close your eyes and just get lost in the pleasure, but the other half wanted to watch as your Alpha – your Bucky – came apart as he watched you.

When you felt one of Steve’s fingers gently press against your asshole your eyes shot open, seeing Bucky smirking as he knew what Steve was up to;

“You gonna let Steve in? You know he’s always staring at your ass, he’d love to fill you up there...”

You squeaked at the thought, but relaxed when you felt Steve’s lips against your neck, his voice soothing you;

“Don’t worry Doll... Omega... we can save my dick up your ass for after you’ve had the Pup... let’s just start with a finger right now...”

You felt him breach your body and your eyes practically rolled back in their sockets, the low groan of pleasure that left your lips was beyond ecstasy. Soon you felt the first telltale signs that your orgasm was about to peak, moving against Steve’s thrusts as he filled your tight channels, until you came with a scream, your fingernails almost ripping through the bedcovers as you threw your head back and your back arched.

Seconds later Steve thrust into you one last time and you felt his knot latch inside you, his come pumping onto you as he cried out his release.

With your bodies locked together you felt his hands firmly grip on your sides, holding you up so you didn’t collapse onto your stomach, and you both watched as Bucky reached his own release, angling his phone to the side as you saw his thick cock spurt his seed over his chest and stomach. You felt Steve roll you carefully to the side, lying behind you as he nuzzled at your neck, his knot still locked inside your tight walls. Smoothing a stray hair from your forehead he kissed your cheek;

“Do you feel ok now Omega?”

You heard Steve’s words but was watching as Bucky raked his palm over his face, smiling at your husband as you saw the look of concern that had been at the edge of his expression finally ebb away as he saw that you were ok.

“You two did so good...”

You keened against Steve at Bucky’s words, your eyelids growing heavy as you felt Steve’s knot start to deflate and slip out of you, a trickle of your combined juices running down your thigh and onto the bed. You were too tired to do anything, but you felt Steve shift from the bed and moment’s later return with a warm washcloth, carefully wiping you as Bucky spoke sweet nothings to you the way he always did as you dropped off to sleep.

When your eyes finally gave up and you succumbed to sleep, Steve plucked the phone from your hand and smiled at his lifelong friend, Bucky letting out a deep breath;

“Thank you man... there isn’t anyone else I woulda trusted to help out”

Steve chuckled quietly;

“Hey, it’s not the usual favour you’ve asked me to do...”

“But...” Bucky cut him off; “But you know she has a soft spot for you. I know me and her are bonded, but I think we need you in our lives more than we realise”

Steve nodded, fully understanding what his friend was saying;

“What do you want me to do now? You want me to stay the night with her?”

“Yeah, it’ll keep her and the pup safe to have your scent so close”

“Sure thing. You take care man, and get back as soon as you can, she’s gonna need you in the mornin’...”

-

You were woken by soft daylight dancing over your face as it streamed in through the leafy branches of the trees that surrounded Steve’s cabin, his scent surrounding you as his arm lay gently over your side and rested on your belly. You felt the bed dip and turned, smiling as you saw Bucky quietly slipping in beside you, pressing a soft kiss to your lips as he too wrapped his arm around you.

Steve shifted behind you and you heard him inhale deeply before he pushed himself up to rest on his elbow;

“Oh hey man...” there was a tense silence in the air before he cleared his throat; “Did... did you want me to give you two a moment?”

Bucky smiled at you as he spoke;

“No, stay... we’ve got some stuff we need to work out, but this blood moon is gonna shine bright for another three nights, we’re gonna need your help to keep this sweet Omega and the pup happy...”

 

 


End file.
